


The Hunt: Prologue

by R3dInfinity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen, Monster Hunters, Spooky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3dInfinity/pseuds/R3dInfinity
Summary: Gabriel and Amélie are Monster Hunters. They do it for the thrill, but the rewards are nice too. Come take a peek into their lives as monster hunters, as lovers, and meet their friends along the way.
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Ingrid Lindholm/Torbjörn Lindholm, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 5





	The Hunt: Prologue

The full moon lit up the dark Autumn sky, but left almost no light down on the surface. Dark leaves and sticks covered the forest floor and all the trees were different shades of black from being dead for ages. This was Adlersbrunn’s notorious Blackwood forest. The forest spanned acres of land and was known for housing deadly creatures of the night. There were men and women that were brave enough to head into Blackwood to protect Adlersbrunn. Others hunted these monsters down for monetary purposes. Although the money was nice, Gabriel and his wife, Amélie, did it for the thrill.  
Gabriel knelt down and studied large tracks on the ground. The tracks came from a werewolf, a really large one. “Load up a shot, it’s close.” Gabriel took out his sawed off shotgun as Amélie loaded her crossbow with poison tipped arrows. Gabriel quietly followed the tracks with Amélie not far behind him. Just a few feet ahead was their target, a werewolf, it was even larger than the town’s mountain of a man, Reinhardt, a man who stood at nearly seven and a half feet. The werewolf was feeding on a human corpse. Gabriel turned to face his wife, slowly he walked up to a tree and knelt down to give Amélie a boost.   
“Be careful mon chéri.” Amélie whispered. Gabriel gave her a reassuring smile, then she pecked his cheek before climbing up the tree. Usually they had quite a bit of fun during their hunts, but tonight was different. They had never faced a creature so large, and dangerous. Quietly, Gabriel moved to a tree to get within shotgun range. Amélie took the time to watch the werewolf’s movements and steady her aim, the plan was to shoot it in the eyes. It would take a lot more to take the creature down, but the arrow tips soaked in poison would definitely stun the creature.  
Gabriel waited for Amélie to take the shot. Once the werewolf had an arrow in it’s eye, Gabriel would run in and unload both shells filled with silver into the creature. If it still lived, Gabriel brought a silver sword and a silver dagger to finish it off. The huntress took a deep breath and feathered her finger on the trigger, this was the moment. She shot and landed the arrow directly into the beast’s eye. The werewolf yelped in pain as the poison burned it’s fleshy insides. Gabriel moved in closer to get as much silver into the beast as possible. He aimed for the chest, and then quickly unloaded both shells. The werewolf fell onto it’s back, and struggled to get back up. Crimson red blood soiled the ground as the werewolf bled out on the forest floor. Gabriel took no chances, he pulled out the sword and stabbed it into the werewolf’s black heart. Once it’s body went limp Gabriel began to behead and skin the creature. Amélie jumped down from the tree, and helped her husband. They brought the head and fur back home, after washing up the two went to bed for the night.

Gabriel woke up with his loving wife in his arms. “Bonjour mon chéri," Amélie whispered softly. She kissed his neck and then buried her head into his chest. "I was wondering when you would finally wake up." Her smile grew wider when Gabriel chuckled.   
"I was too busy dreaming about you." Gabriel kissed her head. They often had mornings like this, especially after a successful hunt. They knew the risks, so every morning waking up in each other’s arms was a blessing. Gabriel worshipped his wife, she was everything to him. Every so often, he’d show his affection for her. This time he hyper fixated on the small of her back. If his fingers were spiders, then Amélie’s curvy back was their web, Gabriel massaged her spine with his large fingers. His above average size complemented Amélie’s tall but feminine silouhette.  
“You read my mind,” Amélie let out a light moan as he was massaging all the right places. She closed her eyes and surrendered to her loving husband’s care. “You are too good to me.” She felt him turn her over onto her stomach, the next thing she felt were warm and tender kisses starting from her neck and moving down to her back. She could never get tired of this, every single kiss was meaningful, each kiss was another reason to love him.  
After satisfying Amélie, Gabriel crawled back up Amélie’s body so he could face her. “I love you so much,” He took her hand and kissed her palm. “Are we gonna stay in bed like this or are we getting paid?  
Amélie caressed her husband’s bearded chin, “As much as I love this, we should get up,” she climbed on top and over him to get to the wardrobe, teasing him by doing it ever so slowly and rubbing against him. “We can continue later.”  
First stop was the town bounty board to claim the bounty on the werewolf. Gabriel carried the creature’s head in a sack swung over his shoulder. It didn’t take long to make it to the small shop, the monster hunting couple bought a house that made reaping the benefits of their dangerous hobby convenient. “Torbjörn! Nice to see you old man,” Gabriel laughed.  
The shop’s owner, Torbjörn, was the town’s first monster hunter. He was a short man with various scars all over his body, but most of him was intact. The only parts of his body he ever lost through all the years of protecting the town was his right eye and his left hand. He chose to wear an eyepatch over his missing eye because it “gave him character” and resting on his left wrist was a working prosthetic that his daughter made him. “I may be an old man but I can still kick your ass,” Torbjörn proclaimed. “If it wasn’t for Ingrid and Brigitte I would still be hunting.”  
“How are they?” Amélie asked.   
“They’re doing great! Ingrid’s jewelry is selling really well, and it’s actually Brigitte’s birthday so I promised to close shop early,” Torbjörn answered. “You know, seeing her aunt Amélie would be a great surprise!”  
Amélie smiled and turned towards her husband. Gabriel smiled back, “Go ahead, I’ll sell the pelt and then join everyone later.” She handed the large knapsack over before going upstairs. Amélie loved Ingrid and Brigitte, Ingrid was her closest friend and Brigitte was such a delightful child.  
The old man chuckled. Gabriel and Amélie were his favorite people to see other than his family, they were all long time friends and always had each other’s backs. “What bounty have you two claimed this time?” Gabriel swung the sack onto the counter and unveiled the werewolf head. Torbjörn saw the burned flesh and near the eye socket, “Smart, you took out the eye, made life easy.” Torbjörn pulled out a bag of coins and dropped it into his friend’s hands. “Say hello to Reinhardt for me, and flip the sign on your way out.”  
“Will do, see you later.” Gabriel gave a quick salute before leaving the store. Next stop was Reinhardt’s forge. The mountain of a man was the town’s best blacksmith and another friend of Gabriel’s, Torbjörn introduced them when Gabriel was looking to make more money. Reinhardt was the best, so he could afford to pay much more coin for monster material. Over time Reinhardt and Gabriel became more than just acquaintances. As he entered the shop, he spotted a fellow monster hunter, McCree, leaving the shop. Neither man said a word to each other, they had a quick glance into each other’s eyes before going their separate ways.  
Reinhardt gave a big hearty laugh. “Don’t you have a wife Gabriel?  
“Yeah I do, and I love her very much.” Gabriel laughed. “I got you a werewolf pelt, the thing was bigger than you!” Gabriel laughed again.  
“Don’t make me laugh, nothing is bigger than me! Just ask Ana.”   
Gabriel lost it at the crude joke, “I don’t doubt you big man, but you have to see this for yourself.” Gabriel got the rolled up pelt out of the knapsack and put it on the counter, “How is the wife anyways?.”  
“Better than ever, word spread about her medicine and she’s doing what she loves. I do my best here to protect, and she does her best to heal.” The larger than life man smiled as he lifted the roll over his head and undid the knot. To Reinhardt’s surprise, the pelt not just rolled down to the floor, it spilled onto it. His jaw dropped, “Ok you’re right. I’ll have to pay you extra, I can finally make myself something without Ana sewing different pieces together.” Reinhardt took a moment to gather the hefty pay in a little pouch.  
“Before I forget, Torbjörn told me to tell you he said hello.”  
“Ah, we need to get together again. You, me, the little man, and the wives.” Reinhardt smiled, reflecting on the good times they all had together.  
“It is Brigitte’s birthday. They’re having a party soon. I’m pretty sure that’s why he told me to say he said hello, the smartass knew I’d tell you.”   
Reinhardt smiled. “Little Brigitte, she’s gonna be an excellent little blacksmith, I still can’t believe she made that prosthetic and she’s barely a teenager.” Reinhardt put the payment on the counter, “Don’t leave just yet, I’m going to get Ana.”  
In less than an hour, everyone was together at Torbjörn’s home. All the women caught up with each other and gushed over how big Brigitte was getting, while the boys got together to drink mead and oogle over their wives. They were all happy and partied for hours, and then came time for cake. They all got together at the table and everyones’ attention was on the birthday girl. Everyone got their little speech in, each one embarrassing Brigitte more and more. The party went on until dark, the only light in town was the light from the moon and the street lanterns. Everyone split once Ingrid deemed it “too late to party.” Everyone said their goodbyes and parted ways at the door, hugs and kisses for everyone. Little did they know that a pair of glowing red eyes watched them, and the foul intention behind them.


End file.
